Dinobot's Mate hunting!
by Supermoi
Summary: -TFA- The Dinobots are in heat and needs to mate! The big hunt begins! Which bots will be chosen? SLASH STICKY, SMUTTY! GrimlockXOP SwoopXProwl SnarlXSS Contains non-con, that will become consensual!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Transformers animated, they're own by Hasbro!

**A/N: **Another requested fic! Will have heavy slash and MPreg in future chapters. Sticky and smutty and everything else, you know me! The Dinobots are hunting for a mate, and have already spotted the perfect mates for each of them!

**Warning: **Slashy, smutty, sticky, and slight non-con at the beginning. MPreg in later chapters.

**Dinobot's Mate Hunt**

Prologue: feeling the urge

The Dinobots were becoming more and more restless over the weeks. At first, they didn't know what was affecting them. Grimlock was moodier then usual and was trashing everything that crossed his path, Swoop was flying over the island over and over again in circles like an oversized bird of prey, and Snarl was smashing things to vent a rising tension, similar to a frustration.

"Me, Grimlock, do not understand! Why us Dinobots so tense? Hmmm…"

He was standing in the clearance near his own lair and the two others were looking at him with the same wondering, restless optics. Swoop was perched on a tree and screeched in agreement, then flapped his wings to land gracefully and transform.

"Me Swoop think we need something. Something Important! But me, Swoop, not know what…"

Snarl, still in Dino mode, nodded at those words and transformed as well, standing tall behind their leader, Grimlock. The triceratops was fidgety and held his club like he wanted to smash something with it.

"Me, Snarl, agree. Me, Snarl, need something, now!" He looked around as if trying to see what he was looking for, but of course, there was nothing there. "But me, Snarl, not see it here. Where do we, Dinobot, go look?"

Grimlock lifted an optic ridge in a thoughtful way, before his optics fell on a strange yet not that unusual sight on this island. Two deers, one male and one female, were mating not too far from the big robots. Grimlock, intrigued, and carefully walked closer. Swoop and Snarl followed his optics and then saw the very same sight.

Somehow, that made something click in their processor and their spark, that was now crystal clear. They understood, in their unusual ways, that they had to do just the same, like those organic mating for creating young. They had to find a mate and impregnate them to get sparklings..

"Me, Grimlock, knows! Me, Grimlock, and you, Snarl and Swoop, have to find mates to create sparklings for us Dinobots!"

Swoop screeched and transformed, flying over his Dinobot brothers. He felt just the same, the urge, impossible to ignore anymore, a little like organic creatures in heat. The Dinobots were so close to their primal, animalistic sides then they were even subjected to their primal urges, like mating and procreating, as they just discovered. Snarl transformed and snarled, huffing loudly through his nostrils and kicking his front limbs in the air. Grimlock had transformed also and roared to the sky.

Now they knew what they had to do! Find mates and impregnate them! But who and how to proceed? Grimlock shrugged it off, they'll know who when they saw them, and would only snatch them and take them back here to be their mates!

"Dinobots! Transform and follow me, Grimlock! Dinobots' Mate Hunting Season now starting!"

The two others transformed and flew behind their big leader, heading strait for the city. Soon, some bots will have a surprise wake-up call!

-TBC-


	2. Grimlock and Swoop find a lift!

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Transformers animated, they're own by Hasbro!

**A/N: **Another requested fic! Will have heavy slash and MPreg in future chapters. Sticky and smutty and everything else, you know me! The Dinobots are hunting for a mate, and have already spotted the perfect mates for each of them! You'll have to read to see who will be paired with each of them!

**Warning: **Slashy, smutty, sticky, and slight non-con at the beginning. MPreg in later chapters.

**Dinobot's Mate Hunt**

_Chapter one: Grimlock__ and Swoop caught some lifts!_

CRASH!!!

The autobots all woke up with that loud, startling and very unwelcome sound in the early morning. Optimus Prime and his team ran to the main area of the warehouse from where the loud crashing sound had came from, and they all stopped dead in their tracks at the sight that greeted their optics.

"What in the seven layers of the Pit is that?!" ratchet swore.

"Huh… Guys? What's happening?" Bumblebee peeked from behind Bulkhead to see what was going on and his optics widened. "What are THEY doing here?!"

In the middle of the room, Grimlock and Swoop stood in their Dino forms, and the two Dinobots were looking around until their optics fell on the Autobots. Grimlock was sniffing the air and stomping around, as if looking for something, and he sniffed each autobot. Bee cowered and shouted, hiding his head from the huge T-Rex impressive fangs.

"Don't eat me! I'm too young to deactivate!"

The big Dinobot blew air on the small yellow bot and moved away from him to move to the other. Ratchet slapped his nose and Grimlock's optics widened in shock, then he roared in the old bot's face, making the wall shakes with the strength of it.

"You Medic not hit Grimlock, or me Grimlock kill you!"

Ratchet stood like an unmoving rock under that assault and rolled his optics, not impressed.

"Then get your ugly mug off me, fang factory! Your breath smell worst than a Decepticon's waste dispodal!"

Grimlock narrowed his optics and roared again, but ratchet only glared back, arms crossed over his chest and unwavering. The Dinobot lifted and optic ridge and sniffed him again, the Medic slapping him again with an angry glare. Grimlock snorted and said, sounding awkward for the unknowing Autobots.

"You Medic not the one me Grimlock want! Go away!"

Ratchet looked puzzled and then Optimus Prime stepped in front of everyone to stop right nose to muzzle with the big T-Rex. He had his 'I am the Leader and you have to obey' expression on and stood tall and as intimidating as he could.

"What is the meaning of this, Grimlock? What do you wants?" He asked in a commanding voice.

The dinobot cocked his head and sniffed him deeply, sticking his muzzled into his chest. He stayed like this for a long moment and Optimus was feeling really awkward, the young leader trying to push the Dinobot's leader away.

"Grimlock! Stop this!" he laughed as the feeling was tickling on his platings.

Then optimus yelped when the Dinobot suddenly transformed to robot mode and snatched him, holding him close to his chest.

"BOSS BOT!" Bumblebbe shouted and ran to him, activating his stingers.

Prowl, whom had been staying crouched in a beam near the ceiling since this all begun, dived down and gracefully landed in front of the dinobot leader holding his Leader in a tight grip.

"Grimlock, this is me, prowl. Let Optimus go." He asked in a soft, calm voice.

Swoop, whom had stayed quiet and unmoving since the start of this ordeal, moved when he saw Prowl enter the room. For the flying Dinobot, it was obvious than the lithe, handsome mech was meant for him. He dived from the ceiling, gracefully sliding into the air until he could wrap his talons around the lithe mech's shoulder and lift him up.

"Wha…!? SWOOP! Let me down!"

"Me Swoop caught a mate! Me Swoop bring you Prowl back to nest!" he said happily and flew out of the Warehouse while the Autobots were shouting at him to let him go.

Grimlock followed him and took off in the sky, as the Autobots were trying to disable him and make them both land with their teammates. But to no avail as the Dinobots were already high in the sky and getting away towards Lake Erie.

In tge air, Optimus was wriggling to free himself, but the way his arms and legs were pinned to his sinde, he couldn't do anything. Apart from kick fruitlessly in the void. Grimlock gave him a firm squeezed and Optimus winced at the pain.

"You Optimus stay still! Me Grimlock no want to hurt You Optimus…"

"Why did you abduct me, Grimlock? What do you want with me?"

The T_Rex lifted and optic ridge and chuckled inj amusement, as if this question was completely stupid. What he did next almost made Optimus's CPU froze in shock and disbelief. He licked him! He leaned on him and licked his cheek and helm with a long, flexible gloss, making a little antenna twitch when it laved it.

"Wh… What are you doing…? Grimlock?!"

"You Optimus are now Grimlock mate! Create sparklings for Grimlock when we Dinobots reach Dinobot Island. You are worthy me Grimlock, you Optimus should be honoured!" he stated as if it was the most normal thing in the Universe and licked him again, and this time Optimus shuddered in both disgust and shock.

Optimus's CPU actually frizzed then and he fell into temporary stasis, dangling form his 'mate's' servos like a doll. That was better then the truth about his new situation: Grimlock's sparkling bearer. That was just too much to process and after he almost dropped his jaw to the ground, one of his optics twitched and a little puff of smoke rose from his elm with some sparkles.

**oOo**

A little while away, Prowl had finally gotten out of his shock and then started to pull and squirm to get away. Swoop screeched in annoyance and shook him for a moment, before he stopped moving again and then spoke up, worried and intrigued.

"Swoop, why did you take me from my team and my home? I want to return to them this instant! Do you understand?"

Swoop transformed to robot mode and wrapped around him like a reptile, locking his limbs to his frame tightly to prevent him moving.

"Me Swoop take you Prowl for mate! You Prowl chose to bear Swoop's sparkling! You Prowl clever and intelligent, me Swoop think you prowl perfect!"

Prowl'd optics widened behind his visor when he felt the pterodactyl nuzzling the side of his helm. This was warm and agreeable in a way, but being abducted from his home to be subjected to the Dinobots' desires wasn't quite a good prospect for the future. The motorcycle mech didn't want to spend his function as a breeder bot for the rough, strong mech. He tried to talk to the pterosaur and reason him.

"Swoop, I don't WANT to be your mate. I didn't choose that path and I don't like being forced into something against my will. Do you understand?"

Swoop tightens his grip possessively and snarled in his audio, baring his sharp fangs. He was menacing all of a sudden, as if deeply offended. Prowl gasped as claws dug in his arms and he became completely still, worried.

"You Prowl think me Swoop not worthy of you? You Prowl think you better than me Swoop because you Prowl a CLEVER and INTELLIGENT mech? Me Swoop not think so…"

Prowl felt a sudden, sharp pain in his neck, and that was the last thing he registered before loosing consciousness.

**oOo**

When he woke up next, he was laying on a thick, comfortable nest and… Naked! He plating had been removed, and not only his interface plating but all of it! He shivered at the cold air caressing his bare dermaplating and looked around to see if Grimlock was anywhere in sight. And he was, standing crouched beside the makeshift nest and looking down at him with a tilted helm.

"You Optimus alright? Do you Optimus want anything? Just tell me Grimlock and me Grimlock will provide!"

Optimus wrapped his arms around him and lifted his knees to his chest to both protect himself from the cold and the intense look of the Dinobot, and save his dignity. He could feel his interface array all exposed and that made him very uncomfortable.

"My armour, Grimlock, and to be taken back to my men!"

The Dinobot leader snorted slightly and sighed, shaking his head. He crept closer to his captive little truck-bot and optimus recoiled, not wanting him any closer. But he was pinned, his back to the wall, and Grimlock said, optics licked with him.

"No. Me Grimlock can't do this. You Optimus belong to me Grimlock now." He put possessive hands on his knees and part them to see his intimate parts revealed, and one of his hands possessively but gently covered it. "This belongs to me Grimlock and no one else. You Optimus understand? If you Optimus try to leave, me Grimlock will hunt you and take you Optimus back."

Optimus shivered and tried to close his legs again, but the Dinobot had a firm, very strong grip on him. He locked optics with Grimlock and saw he was deadly serious. And he shrank back and nodded stiffly. For the moment he would comply, as long as he couldn't have his armour and weapons back. He wanted the Dinobot to go away though, but instead, Grimlock leaned even closer and used the hand that was covering his interface to rub softly. He had a feral, intense glint and Optimus shrank back again, stifling a moan at the pleasurable rubbing.

"Me Grimlock will now claim you Optimus as a mate…"

The slight worry becomes panic when he felt the Dinobot's large frame pin him into the soft nest and straddle his thin waist. Optimus tried to wriggle free but he wasn't as strong as Grimlock and was easily overpowered. He had to spread his legs to accommodate the larger mech's bulk and felt his port being stroke and prepared, and unwillingly warmed up, leaking lubricants.

"Please, Grimlock… Don't…" he moaned and arched back as a sharp claw entered his port and stretched it almost painfully but very pleasantly as well, and he added, moaning and gasping. "I… I don't… want this… Nng! Please… Stop!"

But it fell on deaf audios as Grimlock's panel slid open and he unsheathed his long, thick and throbbing spike, Optimus shuddering at the size of it. He tried to scramble away again but was firmly pinned under two large hands covering his shoulders and waist.

"Please, it will never fit! Grimlock!" he keened and felt tears into his optics.

A gentle claw lifted to wipe the tears away and he was nuzzled gently on the neck. Grimlock didn't want his mate in pain or sad!

"You Optimus don't have to be worried. Me Grimlock will be gentle and careful. Me Grimlock promise…"

He then kissed him gently, and even with the impressive amounts of claws in that jaw, he didn,t feel any pain from it. It was careful and Grimlock was taking care not to hurt him. Optimus whined a little but felt himself kissing back, reluctantly accepting the attentions. He felt something press against his open port and keened again, bucking his hips to meet the movement involuntarily. The large spike made his way into him swiftly and then stilled, waiting for him to adjust. When he did, the movements started slow and deep and Optimus moaned and keened with every thrust in, moving along with him.

After a few breems, Optimus felt his chestplates parted, revealing his pulsing spark, throbbing and engorged with arousal. Grimlock stilled for a moment, starring at it and caressed it with a claw, gentle and caring, as if it was delicate crystal.

"You Optimus have a beautiful Spark… Strong and healthy… You Optimus will bear strong sparklings…"

He resumed his movement then, and Optimus was too pleasure-shot to even think of answering the statement about bearing sparklings. He saw Grimlock's chest parted and revealed his spark as well, a golden and throbbing orb of liquid fire. He lowered himself and merged their sparks, Optimus moaning and answering as he felt the Dinobot into his very core now. He found a gentle, caring yet protective and fiercely territorial mech. He opened his end of the forming bond and moaned again, arching and meeting every thrust in. Soon they both overloaded and Optimus fell back in the soft, comfortable nest. Grimlock laid next to him and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace.

Unknowingly to them, a tiny newspark had already formed from the merging and interfacing and had nestled next to Optimus's own spark.

**oOo**

Prowl was laid in the nest, standing in a high cliff, and bared to the dermaplating like Optimus some times before. The ninja bot powered up soon and sat, looking around in confusion. The first thing he noticed was Swoop standing in front of him and he scrambled backward in surprise, until he felt one hand touching the void at the end of the nest. He yelped and scrambled away from the edge to curl on the other side, not really reassured by this.

The second thing he noticed was the lack of his armour when cold air caressed his bare dermaplating. He winced and covered himself with his arms and legs, before looking at the silent and intensely staring Swoop.

"Swoop, I want to be released now. And I want my armour back. I don't want to be there!"

The pterosaur was on his quickly and pined him to the rock wall. He was fast and apparently a little angered. He locked optics with the smaller bot and screeched, making him wince again.

"You Prowl now Swoop's mate! You prowl stay here with me Swoop!" he finally said and Prowl tightened his jaw.

"I don't want to, Swoop! Release me this instant!"

Swoop screeched again and pined him harder, snapping next to his throat in a warning move. He used his hands to forcefully part the bot's knees and expose his port and spike. Prowl fought to close them again but he was warned not to with another snap of sharp fangs next to his throat. Then he was turned over and forced to lay on his hands and knees, face down to the ground and aft raised.

"Me Swoop claim you Prowl as a mate now! You Prowl belongs to me Swoop!"

He roughly caressed the exposed port, stretching it and trying to prepare him for his entrance. Prowl was groaning and gasping, reluctantly aroused by the rough handling, and felt his port starts to leak lubricant. He tried to move but he was pinned under the larger mech's bulk.

"S-Swoop… Let me go… Nng! I don't want this… This… This is rape!"

Swoop didn't answered and he felt something big and hot push inside of his port, stretching it to the limits. He gasped and keened as pain and pleasure registered in his fogged CPU. He moved back into the invading spike and moaned, aroused against his will. He felt his chest parting and his spark was revealed, a purple and quickly pulsing orb and Swoop stroke it gently, careful not to damage him. His own chest parted and revealed a golden spark like his brothers, strongly pulsing, and he lowered himself, turning the bot,s upper body to merge their sparks together.

Prowl felt Swoop's energy inside of him and felt an intelligent, headstrong mech with a strong personality. But he was also very shy and caring for what he held dear. Prowl opened his spark to him in answer to that complete trust. Soon they were both overloading, Swoop inside of his mate and Prowl into his own abdomen. He lay on the comfortable nest, not too sure if he wanted to leave just yet, and fell into recharge. Swoop laid next to him and nuzzled him gently, closing their chestplates.

Nest to the motorcycle's spark, two tiny newspar k had formed and were already growing.

-TBC-

**End note: **I haven't forget Snarl and Starscream! You will find out about them next chapter!


	3. Snarl caught a plane!

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Transformers animated, they're own by Hasbro!

**A/N: **Another requested fic! Will have heavy slash and MPreg in future chapters. Sticky and smutty and everything else, you know me! The Dinobots are hunting for a mate, and have already spotted the perfect mates for each of them!

**Warning: **Slashy, smutty, sticky, and slight non-con at the beginning. MPreg in later chapters.

**Dinobot's Mate Hunt**

_Chapter two: Snarl caught a plane!_

Starscream was bored.

The rightful Decepticon Leader was hovering above Detroit and he was overly, completely and deeply bored out of his processor. And there was nothing in sight to kill his boredom, no Autobots, no Decepticons and not even wandering humans to torment!

Life, truly, sucks right now.

Until, of course, something hard, huge and heavy fell on his back and made him spin out of control towards the unforgiving ground.

"What?! GET OFF ME!"

He trashed and squirmed trying to regain control of his flight, but whatever had grabbed him was tightly holding into his wings and preventing him from both transform and changes his trajectory. And then the something on his back appeared to be someone and he talked, making Starscream wince in dread and disbelief.

"You jet stop struggling! Me Snarl gives you coordinates and you Jet f0ollow it! Understood?"

Starscream was shocked, and not only by the trees he jus hit. But that did made his spin out and almost crash on the ground. He trashed even moiré frantically to get the big oaf off him and snarled menacingly.

"Just wait until I'm free, you big prehistoric moron! I'm no one ride! Let GO OF ME!"

Snarl held so tight on his wings that it was bound to let dents. The seeker hissed in pain and anger and tried to barrel to make him fall from his back. But the Dinobot calws were sharps and dug deep in his plating. And he dug deeper and tugged, amking him cry out in pain this time.

"You Starscream listen to me Snarl if you want to stay in one piece! You go to those coordinates and no ask question. Me Snarl can rip you Starscream's wings off if you not listen!"

Starscream snarled in anger but the harsh tug on his wings made him stilled and calm down a bit. He growled in anger and seethed but stopped struggling. He loved his wings way too much to loose them… And he followed the coordinates the big Dinobot gave him with a short databurst. He knew those… it led to an island in the middle of Lake Erie. The Island where those big prehistoric Buffoons lives.

He didn't had time to ponder why he was led there when Snarl forced him to land and then he get off his back and Starscream transformed with a roar of rage and tried to jump on the slagger that attacked him.

"You dead, Dino-Brain!"

Starscream as he sadly often does, had let his anger cloud his judgement and underestimated his opponent strength on the ground. SO, in a matter of moments, he was laying on his back, all torn and beaten, and looking up at a slightly annoyed Snarl.

"You done playing? Me Snarl had other uses for you Starscream." The Dinobot tilted his helm and added, letting his optics roam on the seeker's handsome frame. "Me Snarl found perfect mate indeed. You strong, handsome and stubborn. Me Snarl like!"

Starscream's optics shot wide open, and even in his pained and beaten state, he tried to get up and transform to leave this Pit-Hole. There was NO WAY in the pits he was going to be that Dino-Brain's mate! He wasn't going to breed dumb Sparklings! Because he was perfection, and perfection can only create more perfection, and that wasn't with this Dino-goof that he'll achieve this!

"You can shove it up your tailpipes and chew on it, Slag-Eater! I'll never mate or even come close enough for you to think of touching me!" he spat back and clambered away as best he could.

Snarl only sighed in annoyance but chuckled at the jet's defiance. This one was definitely a win! He did good taking him in! He let him clamber a bit and then jumped on his back and transformed on the way, pinning him with his bigger, bulkier frame.

"You Starscream not understand… M Snarl no gives you choices here! You handsome jet my mate now, no opposing and no refusing accepted!"

Starscream lived up to his name and screamed at him with rage, clawing at the big Dinosaur's chassis with sharp claws, letting deep gashes and making little energon drip from the cuts. But to his bafflement and slight fear, that only manage to turn the big mech's on and he moaned and write in pleasure at the usually quite painful assault.

"Hum… You good… Keep doing this, me Snarl like…" He purred in his audio, still in Dino mode and leaned to lick at a torn, slightly bleeding wing. "And you tastes good... Energon tastes good on pretty wings…"

Starscream froze in sheer awe and fear at this. What was that? The big oaf loved being molested and beaten while interfacing? That was just sick! But… Starscream moaned when that slick, soft glossa teased his wing, licking over the open wounds here. It tickled and burned a bit and the touched were soothing. He started squirming and moaning in rising arousal, at his own shame.

"NO! This is sick! Let me alone!"

But now, Snarl was fondling his hips and lower back with that same slick glossa and Starscream tried to push him away with sharp claws and trashing, only making him chuckle and heat up more. That fragger was in bloodplay. Ho joy, so he couldn't get away by hurting him… And that was bad enough that Starscrema was kind of a masochistic himself.

After a few more moments, the Dinobot used his front legs to turn the jet around so he was on all four, aft raised and face pushed in the dirt of the ground. Starscream cried out a muffled protest, which soon changed into a pained yelp and he writhed when a huge spike pushed inside his port from behind. Snarl was still in Dino mode but had decided to claim him anyway, and Starscream writhed under the penetration of that thick, large and throbbing length piercing his poor little valve.

"Mmmfff! Mhhmm! Ghuhhmmmsh!" Starscream protested muffled, and Snarl chuckled heatedly at his almost comical display.

He licked his torn wings again and rubbed his bleeding, clawed belly on the seeker's back, moaning under the pain and pleasure melted and loving the feeling of warm energon on his glossa and plating. He pounded into him hard and fast, mercilessly, and Starscream started to heat up, moaning and thrusting backwards to meet the Dinobot's pace. Soon, he felt his chestplates parts to answer the big mech's own opening and he saw his spark lift from its casing to meet with the Dinobot, fear and dread and overwhelming pleasure clouding him.

They merge fiercely, both spark fighting for dominance, but finally Starscream's had to submit and Snarl pured in satisfaction. Now Starscream could feel the Dinobot's ferocity, his desire of control and power and he brute strength. And all this was laced with an odd gentleness and care for his loved ones and what he held dear. STarscream moaned in deep pleasure and surprise at this. He didn't expected to find something like that in the DInobot… he was so much like himself it was almost frightening.

Soon their sparks finished to bond and when they separated and regained their casings, around the seeker's spark were three tiny newsparks, all fresh and full of life…

**oOo**

When he woke up some times later, rebooting after that hard overload, Starscream was feeling fuzzy and weird, as if something was amiss, not to mention that something heavy was pinning him down on a soft and warm surface. He whimpered at a slight discomfort in his port and onlined his optics.

He looked around and the first thing he saw was that he was in a dimly lit cave. The walls were rough and rocky, and the ground was made of dirt and sand. He could hear the sea nearby, and smelled the salted, fresh and slightly wet air. SO they were near the ocean… He tried to sit but the heavy weight pinning him didn't budge.

"Wha…? Ho, yeah…" He muttered, remembering what happened earlier. "I'm fragged…"

He felt an air wave brush against his plating and shivered. His dermaplate was now bared and he felt uncomfortably naked. All of his platings were gone, even his interface panels. He grumbled and tried to curl to hide himself from prying optics. Not that he didn't like his body, ion the contrary. He was proud of his handsome and well-shaped frame, but this was just so humiliating! He wasn't a cheap whore but the rightful Decepticon Lord! He squirmed again to get free. And in reward he hears a low and aroused purr in his audio, and a chuckle. Something hard and thick rubbed against his aft and he yelped.

"Nng! No, not again, please! Not yet, I'm sore!"

"Snarl wants, Snarl takes…" He heard and felt the dinobot ready for another round.

Soon he was heated too and impaled quite roughly from behind. He yelped and then moaned, loving the roughness. He answered by reaching behind and clawing viciously at the bigger mech's chest, making him yelp and moan in delight. The pounding fastens and Starscream writhed under the rough handling. He could feel his mate lust and desire and his want to make him the happier he could.

"You Starscream so good… Perfect for Snarl…" he purred in his audio as he came hard into him again and the seeker cried out in bliss.

When they had both rebooted from that overload, Starscream got to his pedes to go look outside. As he had guessed, he was in a cave on a cliff above the sea. The scenery was magnificent, with the city far on the horizon and the azure of the skies meeting the deepest blue of the ocean. He was naked but didn't care that much. He was a handsome mech and had nothing to hide.

He soon came to the conclusion, as he was left alone to think while Snarl shuffled and did things in another part of the cave, that he was defuinitely capable of getting used to that kind of life. Interfacing, carrying sparklings and just telling the rest of the Universe to go frag themselves…

A little dreamy yet smug smile crept in his faceplates and he covered his abdomen, having already felt the little lives growing there.

Yep, he could definitely get used to it!

-TBC-


	4. The Medic's Plot!

**Disclaimer: Transformaers (c) Hasbro. I only own this little story!**

**Author note: **I million time sorry for the almost two year wait on this story! And I thank all of those who had reviewed/faved/alerted! I'll try to finish this quickly now that my groove seem to be back. Blame my muse, she packed up and left without warning!

**Rating: M**

Chapter 3: You're going to have WHAT!

A little yellow subcompact was speeding through the streets of the City of Detroit, disregarding all and any traffic signs and lights on its way. Since it was the dead of the night, no one bothered to pursue it, and it reached its destination without an incident. It hit the brakes in front of an old abandoned warehouse, whom happened to also be the Autobot's base on Earth.

Bumblebee transformed and stomped inside the base with a sour expression, and obviously in a fouls mood. Ignoring Bulkhead, whom started asking him about his scouting mission as soon as he arrived, the young bot went directly for the Medbay to see their temporary Leader until Optimus came back.

He slammed the door open, making the old medic turn an irritated glare his way, asking gruffly, yet curiosity was edging on the edge of his voice. And hope, too, for their still missing comrades.

"Report, Soldier!"

Bumblebee grumbled, showing his singed backside. The usually spunky little Autobot had been very shaken by Optimus's kidnapping, and even Prowl, as annoying as he was. It was now showing on his behavior, making even more reckless, obnoxious and insupportable than usual.

"That's what I got for trying to sneak to Dinobot Islands! I tell you, those Dinobots are crazy! I couldn't even reach the slagging coast!"

Ratchet sighed and then steeled his expression. Optimus and Prowl had been kidnapped in front of them all almost 4 months ago, and since then, they'd been trying to reach them. But the Dinobots had been very clear: they weren't going to give them back. They were safe and well taken care of, though, and they were going to stay that way. Unless the Autobots were stupid enough to try to steal them away... They'd fight to death to keep their mates!

That last part had shaken the old medic the most... It meant that they had probably already merged with the kidnapped bots and bonded to them. Maybe even impregnated them... If it was the case, and seeing how much of territorial glitches the Dinobots were, they had close to no chances to ever get back their teammate and Leader. Not until their sparklings were born though...

"Slagging glitches..." Ratchet finally said, shaking his head. "Well, there's not much else we can try. Except maybe..."

Bumblebee, whom had been nursing his singed aft since he returned and delivered his report, looked back at the medic when he heard his tune, his focus back on the old mech. He may be young and annoying but he knew when something important was going to get out.

"Except what? C'mon Ratchet! Spit it out!"

The medic looked at him, and then at Bulkhead whom had peered into the room from the doorway, and said in a flat, resigned tune, as if he was suggesting running back to Cybertron on foot.

"Negotiate."

Bumblebee blinked a few times and shared a shocked look with his big green friend. When he looked back to the medic he had an expression that was screaming 'Are you mad?' and he said out loud.

"Are you crazy? Negotiating? Those glitches don't even know what that word mean! We're talking about the Dinobots here!"

"I know! But since infiltration and frontal assault haven't been working, it's the only plan we've got. If you got another, do tell me." Ratchet snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Maybe... huh..." Bulkhead started looking shy and stuttering a little.

To the big bot, this entire situation had been a complete shock. He had never thought that the Dinobots would do something like /that/ and if he'd knew, he wouldn't have helped Prowl save the sorry pieces of scraps. They'd been kind to them, and that's how they thanked Prowl for it? That was crap... Bulkhead wasn't violent but he'd like to have a chance to tell those prehistoric idiots what he thought of them in no small words.

"I don't know." He finally admitted, scrapping the top of his big green head.

"Well, in that case, just listen up, you glitches!"

Ratchet sounded a little irritated, and he started to tell them what they were going to do exactly. After he was done, Bumblebee blinked a few time before bursting out laughing and rolling on the floor. Bulkhead just looked dumbfounded and blinked at the medic.

"You're finally gone senile, huh? That have to be the craziest plan I've ever heard..." The yellow subcompact managed to choke out after he was done laughing, rubbing his teary optics and grinning wide.

"Well, it may sounds far-fetched, but do you want to see Optimus and Prowl again without getting your aft roasted?" Ratchet huffed, crossing his arms over his chest with a 'know Better' expression on his faceplates.

"Huh... ok, yeah, but..."

"In that case, you'll shut it up and do as I say!"

Both bots blinked in shock before sharing a look with each other and then back to the scowling medic, whom was searing holes in their plating with his optics. Finally Bumblebee threw his hands in the air with a long-suffering sigh and stomped away mumboing about 'crazy old bot with a servo in the scrapheap' but ratchet ignored him. Young bot those days... No imagination at all...

"So... You think it'll work? I mean... We don't really look like Nursebots, you know?"

"Believe me, I'll make it work. If what I think is true, they WILL need a medic, and soon. And you two... can be my Nursebots, as long as you do as I say."

Bulkhead looked less the convinced and frowned a bit, rubbing the back of his big head again.

"I really hope you're right, ratchet."

Ratchet didn't answered this time, but he too hoped that this would not blow in their faceplates... He sighed and went to work on this little plot. If all was working fine, they'll soon be reunited with their teammates.

oOo

"W-Why does no one wants t-to go look f-for S-Starscream?"

Skywarp shaky, cowardly voice filled the command center of the Moon Base, namely the remains of the Nemesis, that the Clones inhabited since their creations. Out of all of them, he was the most affected by Starscream's sudden disappearance a few months ago. He'd try to look for him, but there was always things, scary things... that would spook him up and make him run back home to hide in his room trembling under his blanket.

The only other occupant of the room, Thundercracker, turned around to face his cowardly 'brother, whom flinched away under the intense, harsh scrutinizing he was submitted to. The egomaniac Seeker snorted and replied, his tune quite dismissive.

"Because Starscream is not worthy of our effort, Skywarp! He was stupid and incompetent enough to get himself captured in the first place!"

"B-but... W-We don't k-know if he was c-captured o-or if he's s-somewhere w-wounded... Or d-dead..."

His own words seemed to spook himself and he squeaked and hid behind a column. Talking of dead and injuries was scary! Thundercracker rolled his optics at him and crossed his arms over his chest. He scowled at the purple seeker peeking around the column and the seeker ducked back with another frightened squeak. The blue seeker took a step towards his 'brother' and the purple seeker, bolted away, teleporting to another place leaving the egomaniac clone alone.

"Good riddance..." He mumbled and returned to his energon. "Coward..."

After teleporting away, Skywarp reappeared outside the ship on a small cliff overlooking the Earth below. This was so calm and peaceful, it was a place where he wasn't scarred of anything. He kinda... liked Starscream. he could be scary sometimes but he gave him sweets and gave him a kitty plushie... He missed him!

"M-Maybe I sh-should try t-to find him m-myself..."

That was a scary idea... All alone in the wide whole world below... Where Starscream was somewhere. Maybe trapped or hurt and needing help. He looked at the innocuous blue and green sphere floating in space and then strengthened his expression, straightening up.

"I'll f-find him m-myself then!"

He flew off and transformed, heading back to Earth. If Starscream was anywhere on this little planet, he'll find him!

oOo

Optimus woke with a start, feeling something wet and slick in the crook of his neck.

"Wha...? Grimlock! Stop it!"

The big dinobot Leader, whom had been nuzzling and licking his mate's neck, just growled and pulled him flush against his chest, his fanged maw nested in the crook of his neck. His hands were snuggly wrapped around him and rubbing the bare dermaplating of his abdomen, feeling the small bump that had started to grow there.

"Me not stop. Me like feeling you Optimus like that..."

Optimus sighed and had to submit to yet another bout of weird, feral affection from his sometimes unpredictable, and violent, mate. This had become routine by now... Optimus would be awoken by either a series of licking on his neck or on his head, or by the first stage of being aroused for interfacing, and every time, he would have to submit to his mate's desires.

Optimus himself had little to say on the matter. It had been 4 months since he was brought here and he had adapted to his new lifestyle. The constant lack of any armor plating was still a bother though, and he'd plead again and again with Grimlock to get at least some important part of his armor back, but the big, stubborn mech always replied that he didn't needed it anymore. The weather outside was still nice enough for him to bare the lack of protection, but the nights were a little cold, and he would shiver sometimes, curled up in the soft, warm nest until his mate came to warm him himself, making him feel better.

This life wasn't what he'd expected to ever have, but it was... well, good, but not very exciting. And the sparkling he was carrying drained his energy quickly... He could feel it better now, a little swell on his lower abdomen, and he pressed a hand there, sighing. The feeling he got from his mate through their bond was one of love, attention and slight worry as he watched over him like a big, intimidating watchdog.

"I'm hungry, Grimlock. Can I have my breakfast now please?" He asked finally as the licking stopped and he was released.

He sat up and was soon scooped in a tight, slightly harsh embrace and his pedes left the ground. He yelped and held into Grimlock for purchase, a little worried by the enthusiastic displays of affection. Grimlock probably felt his sudden worry through the bond because he released him and let him stand on his own.

"Me Grimlock get food for my mate. Me Grimlock be back soon!"

And he transformed, roared and left the cave to go fetch energon for his mate. Optimus couldn't tell where he got so much energon in this island but he always brought enough. Curious, Optimus wanted to follow him to discover where this supplies came from, but he still feared his mate's anger, his savageness. he didn't wanted to push his luck... So he settled to wait for him, as always, basking in the sun outside the cave.

Looking in the distance he could see the Lake and Snarl, whom was walking along the bank and apparently busy looking for something. Optimus tilted his head and soon, he understood why the mech was so frantic. Jet engines close by, and Starscream, armorless and looking so thin and lithe that he could be taken for a femme, flew over his head coming from the bank. Snarl spotted him and started to gallop in their direction.

"Ho frag...!"

BAM!

Starscream shrieked and tumbled with Optimus in the dirt when they collided, the seeker apparently missing that he was standing there. They were a mess of limbs and wings now and Starscream was frantically clawing at him to get away. Optimus huffed and managed to lift the seeker off him and pin the frantic mech down before he could hurt Optimus or himself.

"LET ME GOOOO! Leggo leggo LEGGO!"

The seeker was trashing and freaking out but Optimus held him firmly... until he was roughly taken from him by a pair of large, thick arms and flung over Snarl's shoulder. The mech had a clear view of the seeker's swollen abdomen and the way he was a lot more... round despite being not more along then him through this carrying shown that he was probably carrying more than one sparkling.

Snarl gave Optimus a look and then he left to return to his own lair. It was along the coast on a cave above the water, Optimus knew, and not that far away. He just hope the seeker wasn't in too much trouble. He had looked quite frantic and desperate to get away...

oOo

Starscream trashed and shrieked all the way back to the cave he shared with the big Dinobot who was his mate. He had ran away AGAIN! His little bout of acceptance right after he'd been caught had soon vanished, and despite being forced to carry the spawn of this half-bit buffoon, Starscream had decided that this life wasn't for him.

He needed to get away or he'll go crazy... He tried to find his armor, every time he snuck out under his mate's olfactory sensors, but so far, he hadn't found it. And he'd managed to twist his ankle joint again, breaking the tension cord again. He was depposited in the nest softly and Snarl bent down to get a look at his ankle, rolling his optics before wrapping it in a tight bandage to prevent it from moving.

"Why you Starscream insist on running off and hurting? Me Snarl can take care of you."

The seeker scowled at him, and huffed a disdainful expression on his faceplates. His personality and the Dinobot's always clashed and they were very similar. Probably why they clashed so much...

"I want out of this hole! I'm Starscream, Decepticon's Air Commander and Rightful Leader! Not some prehistoric's buffoon mate..."

Snarl's expression's darkened and he was suddenly on him, pinning him down and locking optics with him. His expression was one of annoyance, anger and, yes, arousal. He took hold of the seeker's wrists and pinned his hands over his head. Trapped under the considerable bulk of the larger mech, Starscream wriggled helplessly, turning to begging.

"Please, don't hurt me! I'll... I'll do whatever you want, Snarl..."

"Me Snarl tired of running after you Starscream. You Starscream is safe in the nest. Outside is not safe for carrying mate."

"I'll be good, I promise!"

"Me Snarl doubt it..."

The Dinobot studied his mate for a long moment, observing the flushed faceplates, dimmed optics, beautifully shaped body and swollen abdomen that would birth his sparklings soon. He unlocked his interface panel and freed his cable, having to renew his claim on the seeker because the mech just won't settle down and accept his place.

Starscream wriggled harder feeling the mech pressed against his open valve, and he let out a whimper. He was careful not to press on the sparklings though and he entered him almost gently. He tried to be soft, he tried to be hard, and firm, and he tried to coax the seeker through gifts and good treatment. But he had to renew the bond often because the seeker's spark was just too wild and reckless.

Starscream arched his back and moaned loudly when he was filled, feeling the cable fill him completely. and his chesplates opened after a moment, revealing the ghostly blue hue of his regenerating spark. His chamber wasn't as empty as it had been after he had first been claimed by the Dinobot. There had been a remnant of spark energy there, which permitted the creation of the sparklings, and the constant merging of the sparks had started to make it regenerate from the little speck that was left.

This was probably the only really good thing that was coming from this and Starscream found himself... glad for it. The Allspark fragment in his forehead was still there and he was still needing it, but it was a little less important for his continuing function. He cried out when his mate started to move inside him, and he felt the walls of the valve stretch and drip lubricant to accommodate him better.

It lasted for some time, and Starscream was wild and hissing like a beast when he finally reached overload, clawing at his mate almost viciously. Snarl was oddly silent on his part, and he tensed when he released inside him, their sparks flaring with fire and strengthening the bond between them.

Finally Starscream had fallen back into recharge and he was curled up against his mate, nuzzling his chassis fondly in his sleep. For at least a week he won't try anything... Snarl sighed and held him against him, rubbing the handsome faceplates.

"What is Snarl gonna with you silly seeker?... Me Snarl love you... all of you..."

oOo

Swoop was sitting on a rock above his nest, in Dinosaur form, and he was watching his mate and his curious behavior. The flying Dinobot had had a hard time understanding what he was doing at first, but had soon understood not to bother him and to disturb him when he was doing those weird things.

Currently, Prowl was seated cross-legged and had been immobile for at least an hour. He looked like he had fallen asleep sitting in his nest... But he knew he wasn't. If he made a sudden move, the small mech would be on him and alert immediately. He was wary of the Dinobot and Swoop found that it was unnerving... and somehow painful.

They were bonded, but Prowl had never been quite happy with it. He had settled after understanding that fighting would achieve nothing, but he was often very sad and closed through the bond they shared. He wanted to be released and sent back to his teammate, where he belonged. Swoop had to be firm to make sure he won't try to escape and he had to reaffirm who was dominant in those occasion when the smaller bot got restless. But he really hated using force with him...

Prowl suddenly stood and pointed to the horizon, making Swoop jump a bit in surprise and squawk.

"Someone's coming!"

Indeed, still far from the Island but getting nearer by the seconds, a ships was coming, large enough to contain a couple of Autobots. The flying dinobot took off and gathered his mate in his arms, flying off to meet with Grimlock and Snarl, and their mates, in the clearance at the base of his mountain.

"Bots are coming again to take mates back!" Grimlock finally said and roared loudly. "We Dinobots won't let them!"

"We Dinobots won't!" The two others repeated and snarled and screeched loudly.

"Me Grimlock chase them away! We Dinobots rule Dinobot's Island! This our home! Them Autobots not have right to come and tell us Dinobots what to do!"

More agreements from the others of the team and Optimus used this time to slip closer to Prowl and speak to him. They were a little embarrassed by their lack of armor but they went over it and embraced each other warmly.

"Optimus, Sir, it had been too long. How are you?" Prowl asked, smiling a bit.

"As good as could be expected... I haven't been mistreated. Grimlock is... oddly caring."

Prowl quirked an optic ridge and hummed a bit.

"I see, well, Swoop can be rough and edgy but he never hurts me either... He's just a little too nervous, I think." He shrugged and had a little shiver. The sun was starting to set and the air was getting cooler.

They looked at their Dinobot's mates as they were pumping themselves up for battle and sighed, shaking his head. Starscream was a few paces away and silent, a distant expression on his faceplates and a hand pressed on his quite-round-already belly. Optimus frowned, and shrugged. He was about to say something else when a very familiar ship landed, Omega Supreme, and the ramp started to lower. The Dinobots were ready to jump on whoever emerged, but the sight that greeted them made them froze and stare.

ratchet looked like himself, plus a medical case, but Bumblebee and Bulkhead... Optimus couldn't take it and he busted out laughing. Prowl didn't exactly burst out but he did chuckle and look like he had a hard time not laughing out loud like Optimus. Starscream blinked, and then again, and then started cackling madly, rolling on the dirt.

On the ramp of the ship, behind Ratchet, were Bumblebee and Bulkhead wearing a set of very convincing Nurse outfit.

-TBC-


	5. The Doctor is in!

**Disclaimer: Transformaers (c) Hasbro. I only own this little story!**

**Author note: **I million time sorry for the almost two year wait on this story! And I thank all of those who had reviewed/faved/alerted! I'll try to finish this quickly now that my groove seem to be back. Blame my muse, she packed up and left without warning!

**A/N 2: **ANother chapter for your enjoyment! Thanks to everyone who faved/alerted/reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate.

**Rating: M**

**Chapter 4: The Doctor is in!**

Bumblebee was about ready to kill Ratchet right now.

The little scout couldn't even start to understands why, in the name of Primus, he agreed to do such a thing. It was the stupidest idea ever! Period! He should've stung Ratchet with his stingers and stick on of his own wrench up his aft for this humiliation! It was the worse. fragging. humiliating. thing. he EVER had to go through... Even considering his time in the Autobot Boot Camp!

Standing on the ramp of the Ship, trying to adjust the outfit so it wouldn't look too short and fragging /tight/ on his plating, he was probably redder then the medic's red cross. His own outfit was white and pink, and it was obscenely short and opened in all directions. He had to remove some plating to make it fit... Especially around his hips and chest... SO every time he moved the storing spectators could get a peek at some areas he would've most preferred to stay private.

His only consolation was that Bulkhead was in the same predicament and wasn't fairing any better. The big bot being shy by nature, he was trying - and failing epically - to hide behind his tiny yellow friend. Bulkhead's outfit was whit and pale green and was just as... revealing as his own. And the more he was trying to be discreet, the more the attention focused on him and by extention his little friend.

And the fact that Optimus and Prowl, and even Starscream of all damnable Decepticons, were laughing their aft out wasn't helping the matter at all.

The one to break the silence, not so surprisingly, was Grimlock, and his tune was understandably confused.

"Me Grimlock not understands. Why you Autobots looking all funny?"

Ratchet had walked to the base of the ramp and was looking up at the large Tyrannosaurus mech withy a serious expression not quite fitting the current crazy situation.

"I'm offering you three Dinobots my services as a medic. Because I think you will need it..."

His optics darted to the side where three bots were trying to calm themselves and regain a little bit of composure, Optimus was already back on his pedes, and was wiping tears of laugher from his cheeks, but every time his optics darted to Bee and Bulkhead, he would giggle and press a hand to his mouthplates. He looked them over worriedly for a couple of moments, noting the lack of any armor plating, and the slight signs of carrying, and frowned.

His hunch had been right, then. The Dinobots did kidnap them to mate with them. They were going to need his help when the birthing time come around. He seriously doubted those dimwitted Dinobots could do any good with delivering newborn sparklings...

"You ratchet wants to help us Dinobots? Why? You Autobots hate us DInobots."

Grimlock's statement made the old medic's optics return to him and ratchet huffed a little, trying to ignore Bumblebee and Bulkhead whom had disappeared back into the ship. Probably to get un-dressed and put back their armor. There was only so much those young bots could take those days... But that didn't trouble Ratchet. He answered firmly, tilting his head, asking dryly.

"Does any of you Dinobots know how to deliver a sparkling safely?" The three mechs shared looks, and shuffled a little under the medic's dry, chastising tune, and finally shook their heads. "That's what I thought. Well, can you see why you need me now?"

Swoop and Snarl shared a look, and then Grimlock took a step towards the medic, trying to intimidate him, but the old grouch-bot stood his ground. The staring contest lasted long enough for the others to start worrying, and Optimus and Prowl walked a bit closer. Optimus could feel that Grimlock's intentions, here, was only to make his superiority obvious and make sure the medic understands it. Their bond may have been a weird one but it was working just fine, and Optimus could always tell in what mood his primal mate was. For now he was torn between suspicion, pondering and slight amusement.

"Grimlock..." He finally said, breaking the moment as all the others turned his way. He blushed a little, keenly aware of how exposed he was without any protective armor, and he blushed deeply, wrapping his arms around himself.

The large Dinobot Leader walked to him and nuzzled him in the chest, in Dino mode, making Optimus stifle a giggle at the ticklish feeling. He pated the large flat head making him let out a rumbling deep purr, before the larger bot took a step back and asked.

"What you Optimus wants?"

"You should listen to him, Grimlock. He knows what he's doing and... He's my friend. I trust him..."

The honesty, trust and friendship he put in those words and through the bond were soon imitated by Prowl, whom went to Swoop's side and put a hand on the flyer's clawed talon, looking up at him intensely. He smiled and felt the curious nudge the large Pterosaur gave him through the bond, crouching to be at his level.

"You Prowl think so too? Him Medic and others good for us?"

"Yes, I do think that you should trust them, Swoop. They only want to help. They are worried for us because they are our friends. They just want to make sure we are alright and that we are well taken care of."

His soft, calm voice seemed to relax his feral, usually violent and nervous mate, and the red optics closing and the little nudge he gave him in the chest with his beak made Prowl smile, and pat his wing softly.

"Me Swoop trust you Prowl. Me Swoop will trust Prowl's friends."

Starscream couldn't care less that the Autobots were there, but he felt his mate nudge him closer to the group from behind, making his stumble a little. He grumbled and walked closer, but the feelings he was getting from Snarl were calming him and he settled for the moment. He looked at Prowl and Swoop, and at Grimlock and Optimus, and the other Autobots, with worry and wrapped his arms around his too thin body, long clawed talons resting over the bump on his abdomen. He was feeling protective all of a sudden... Surrounded by Autobots...

Grimlock seemed to ponder for a moment before he nodded and said, looking at the medic.

"Me Grimlock says you Autobots can stay. But you Autobot have to stay in big ship and leave Dinobots alone. If we Dinobots need medic, we Dinobot come get Medic. Me Grimlock say!"

Ratchet relaxed slightly and nodded, relieved that they weren't just chased off like scum. Behind him, Bumblebee and Bulkhead had reappeared - minus the nurses outfits - and had listened to the last part of the conversation. The small yellow scout looked at the assembled mechs and had a little pout. He hated Dinobots... they were stupid and clumsy and dangerous. If he had a choice, he would snatch Prowl and Optimus and bring them back to their base, and that's it... But Ratchet said that it would be the worst thing to do, considering that the Dinobots had probably bonded to them and impregnated them with sparklings. That doesn't mean he had to like it... And being stuck on that Primus Forsaken island either.

He crossed his arms and stood in silence there, until Prowl crept to his side and put a hand on his shoulder. The smaller mech looked up at his friend and saw the smile on the ninja-bot's faceplates. Prowl looked... fine for someone whom had been taken by force and impregnated...

"It's bothering you, isn't it?"

He didn't had to elaborate for Bee to understands what he was talking about, and he sighed, nodding with a grim expression.

"Yeah, a lot... All I want to do is take you two back to base and be done with it. This place, and those Dinobots... They're giving me the creeps, Prowl! How can you stand this?..."

"It is hard sometimes, more so at first, but... It was either accepting it and getting used to it, or falling into a dpressed state. I'm not the kind of bot to get depressed... Not for long."

Bumblebbe looked at him, his calmness, his quiet expression, and his acceptance of this, and he couldn't quite understands. He looked like he didn't even wanted to come back with us... He frowned and faced him fully, putting both his hands on his thin shoulders.

"Prowl, listen to you! You sounds like... Well like you've been brainwashed or something! What did this creep do to you?"

He sounded aggravated and was looking him over for any kind of wounds or traces of abuses. But Prowl looked fine, despite the utter lack of platings. Bumblebee blushed a bit when his optics caught a glimpse of Prowl's... completely revealed body, and he turned away shyly. It felt wrong, all of this...

Prowl had a slight frown of his own seeing how Bee was upset about this, and he put his hand on his shoulder, turning him around. His optics were serious now and he said, his voice soft and slightly chiding.

"Bumblebee, you heard Grimlock. You and the others can stay here and you'll be able to keep an optic on us all the time. I'm fine, and Optimus is too. So..."

"Fine?" Bee suddenly snapped, pulling away and pointing at Prowl's obviously pregnant form. "You call this FINE? Prowl, it's all BUT fine! You've been impregnated forcefully! It's all WRONG is what it is!"

"Bumblebee..." Prowl started, his expression shifting a little bit, darker and slightly saddened, maybe even hurt, but Ratchet coming over to him cut his line of thoughts.

"Prowl, I need to examine you, come over here." The medic was saying, and Prowl nodded, turning away from Bee to go to Ratchet.

Bee watched him walk away and then followed, unable to leave them alone now. He just settled to watch while Ratcet examined them, Prowl and Optimus, and all the way he was shooting the Dinobots looming around them like overprotective oafs dirty glares. All he got in return were cool glances and disinterested looks.

oOo

Skywarp was tired and he couldn't wait to finally be back to their comfortable base on the moon. He'd been looking for Starscream for days now, scouring the entire planet for any signs of his beloved creator. He was probably the only clone that was even giving a slag about what happened to Starscream and he was forced to do this scary searching alone... He had run into military planes a few hours ago and they'd chased him for almost an hour, even going so far as to shoot at him! that had been SCARY! And he had a singed wing now, that was throbbing with pain every time he changed direction...

He wanted to go back home... But he wanted to find Starscream too, just as much... So he was torn, and hovering in place, and had been for some times now. His fuselage was trembling and he was releasing little frightened whines every now and then. But his sensors picked up something, and he was following an energy signature... It looked like Starscream's...

It was close, very close, so... His train of thoughts was yet again shattered by the sounds of engines coming behind him, and he had a little frightened yelp, dashing away at full speed again. But he wasn't going to have any luck it seems, since his path was blocked by another very tall, very dark, and very, VERY scary figure. Skywarp put on the brakes and turned sharply around, only to find another huge figure hovering behind him.

The first one lifted an arm, and the last thing he heard and saw before balking out was a cold laugh and a flash of deep purple light...

oOo

It was a few days ago that they had spotted the wayward seeker scouring the planet. Megatron had been immediately suspicious. He hadn't saw or heard anything of Starscream for months now and it was... bothering him. Starscream was not the type to be laying low... so something must be brewing, some mad scheme of his that was taking him so long to achieve.

So the appearance of one of his glitched, crazy clones on Earth was worrisome. And he wanted to find some answers. So, the best option was to corner and capture to clone for interrogation. It had been confirmed that it was the cowardly one, Skywarp, so getting him to talk wouldn't be too hard.

Megatron had taken his men to corner the purple seeker and when they reached him, he was just... hovering about and trembling, like a scared little sparkling. Capturing him had been very easy... Almost too easy. Any other one would've put more of a fight at last. Ha well... He ordered that the little seeker be prepared for his questioning, and by prepared, he meant striped to his protoform and chained to a wall in his own Chambers.

Seekers were so handsome... he was going to have a lot of fun with this one. And when he had had enough fun, he'll just deactivate the little nuisance... or not. Keeping a seeker as a pet seemed like a good idea. Laughing darkly, he made his way to his chambers.

oOo

Skywarp slowly rebooted, and the first thing that he noticed was the cold brush of air on his dermaplating. Wait... How could he feel air on his dermaplating? His armor... With a yelp he online fully and looked down at himself, seeing that he was stripped of his armor. He keened and tried to curl into himself, but...

He shrieked again, realizing he was bond to the wall by his wrists, and he felt like he could offline from fear right there and then. But he found out that his fear-ridden, over actively imaginative processor wouldn't even let him this relief. He keened again and tried to curl on himself to shield his exposed, vulnerable parts.

THOMP! THOMP! THOMP! THOMP!

Skywarp froze, listening to the sounds of huge, scary footsteps closing on this room. Closer and closer they came... And harder and harder Skywarp was shaking, imagining what kind of horrible monsters could make such sounds.

THOMP! THOMP! THOMP!...

They stopped at the door... The monster was coming in! Skywarp whined and couldn't even offlined his optics whom were glued to the door. Which started to open... Skywarp felt a his frame shake so hard he may fall apart. His was sweating, beads of coolant running the sides of his faceplates... The door finished opening and Skywarp's optics widened. It was even worse than any monster he could've imagined!

Megatron entered the room, and his optics fell on the naked seeker dangling from the wall opposite to the door. His optics lecherously travelled the lithe, handsome form and zeroed between his tighs, his optics burning with anticipation. Skywarp was trying - and failing - to curl on himself to hide his exposed valve and spike housing, but he was just too shaky and his vents were working overtime, making him pant and wheeze to cycle air.

"No... Nononono... Leave me alone..." He pleaded pitifully, optics wide and staring at Megatron's approaching shadow. "Go away... S-Scary..."

Megatron chuckled and lifted hand to run a claw under one of the too bright, wide optics, watching with glee the little mech try to shy away from him. Megatron grabbed the side of his helm to keep him in place, and 'tsk' him like a parent would their wayward child.

"None of that, little seeker. Now... Tell me... Where is your creator, hum? I would like a chat with him..." He questioned and his hands were softly tracing the upper edge of a trembling wing, making the purple seeker flinch and twist in the chains.

"Nooo... Let me go... I don't... I d-don't know where S-Starscream is... P-please..."

His systems were starting to heat up with the firm, constant petting to his wing. Megatron was alternatively pinching and then stroking the hyper sensitive tip and ailerons, making them twitch and the seeker moan wantonly, arching. He was flustered and his optics had dimmed a bit, cheeks all heated and red with arousal and shame and probably lots of fear too. Skywarp twisted, trying to get away from the deceivably gentle petting, his processor almost overloading with too much fear and mounting arousal.

"You don't know? Hum... How unfortunate... I really want to talk to him." He twisted the wingtip he was petting harshly, coaxing a ragged scream from the lithe seeker, making his trash under his touch before he stilled completely, optics wide and glazed with terror and pain and arousal. "Tell me where he is. Now."

Skywarp shrieked and tried to bite him, trashing like a wild animal against the wide, huge mech pinning him to the wall. Basic instincts took over as fear clouded his processor, and he felt his wingtip burn and throb with both pain and pleasure now. It was too much for the poor cowardly seeker... His processor clouded and he hissed and trashed and spat like a angry earth cat.

Megatron easily avoided the wild assault and resumed petting the small seeker gently, feeling the plating tremble and warm up all over again under his hands. There was a slight buzz of static from the seeker's vocaliser as he fell limp in the chains, mewling cutely under the assault. His valve was tingling, and a small trickle of lubricant started to form. Megatron grinned and used a digit to trace the edges of the exposed valve and feel the moist there.

"Good seeker..." He cooed and whispered in his audio, pushing another digit into the wetting valve and teasing the nodes there, feeling the flexible walls tremble and throb. "If you tell me where Starscream's hiding, I'll reward you..."

Skywarp panted and dimmed his optics, still terrified but also highly aroused now, and he keened, whining pitifully. This wasn't happening... Not to him... Not with Megatron... It wasn't happening... It wasn't happening... This repeated in his processor like a mantra, but he heard what Megatron was saying despite this. Starscream, right... Where was he?... He didn't know! He was... looking for him because he disappeared months ago... Yeah, that was it! That was why he'd been out there in the scary world.

"S-Starscream... He... I was... l-looking for him... He gone... M-missing... m-months ago..." He panted between whines, mewls and moans because Megatron hadn't paused in his assault on his valve and wing.

Megatron was more than pleased with the amount of lubricant the tight seeker's valve was producing, coating his digits and his palm as he thrusted his digits in slowly but hard. So Starscream had gone missing... Interesting. Maybe the seeker had an idea where his Master was. He gave him a couple extra hard thrusts and felt him tense when he overloaded with a shriek, covering his hand with lubricant. Megatron chuckled and lifted his hand to his lips, licking it clean with burning optics.

"Hum... So he gone missing. Maybe you found a clue about where he can be? Tell me... and I'll make you feel even better." He said letting his panel click open and releasing his already slick, hard cable.

He pressed to the seeker's wet, dripping entrance while he moaned, mumbling unintelligibly. He looked like he would black out soon... Megatron took hold of his chin and lifted his face to look at him. Skywarp's optics widened again and he writhed feeling Megatron's cable brush his opened valve, so big... It was going to hurt! Scary! Scary! Everything was scary! Yet it felt good... that was scary too!

"N-no, I don't k-know... I f-found n-nothing... M-Megatron... Please!..."

The large Warlord narrowed his optics and pushed forward in one swift, merciless thrust, sheathing himself to the hilt. He grabbed his hips and dug his claws in the soft plating. Skywarp cried out and trashed against him, it was too big! Hurt! HURT! He sobbed and tried to lift himself up to alleviate the pressure. His processor was reeling with a sickening mix of pain, pleasure, and fear.

"E-Energy... signature... A-above the lake... I-Island..." He panted trying to gather some coherent thoughts. "M-Maybe... Starscream..."

"Good little pet..." Megatron purred in his audio and gave him a couple deep, slow thrusts, feeling his stretch around his cable snugly. "You deserve a reward..."

He started teasing the seeker's chestplates to coax them to open and reveal his pulsing spark. Skywarp keened and trashed violently, refusing to cooperate. No no NO! Starscream told to NEVER show his spark to ANYONE! It was BAD and DANGEROUS! He whined and clamped his chest closed tightly, glaring at Megatron through fear-glazed optics.

"No... You're... Scary monster! Scary! SCARY!" He shrieked and twisted wildly, trying to kick, bite and hit his tormentor in any way possible. He would NOT show his spark! Never! "Leave me ALONE!"

Megatron snarled in annoyance and held into his hips firmly, And he used his other hand to wrench his chestplates open. Skywarp shrieked and trashed more, and his spark, now revealed, was pulsing wildly, around the shard embedded in his chest by Starscream. Megatron smirked at the sight, and opened his own chest to bring their sparks together. He felt the wild, frightened essence shy away from his own and he latched into it. His ancient spark wrapped around the very young one and he thrusted inside him as their essence merged.

It wasn't long before the seeker overloaded a second time and this time, he fell limply into the bonds, offline. Megatron withdrew from him after overloading too, emptying his transfluid into the seeker's waiting valve, and it was immediately sucked up to the gestation chamber. He looked down at his filthy, defiled little pet and one of his optics ridge lifted. There, nestled against the calmly pulsing spark, was a tiny sparklet. Megatron chuckled and reached to touch the tiny speck of life, but it shied away behind its carrier's own spark.

"Interesting... I shall keep you here from now on, little seeker..." He commented and then gently closed the chestplates closed again, hiding the spark and sparklet below. "Now... to find Starscream..."

He unchained the seeker from the wall and laid him in the berth, and locked the door when he left the room. Starscream woudn't be hiding for too long now. He'll find him soon enough.

-TBC-


End file.
